Samael
Samael is the self insert of M0nka6. Biography Samael was born in what he describes as a "Frozen hell dimension." Where temperatures are mostly extremely cold. Except for a few parts, the slave pens, where slaves that have been captured from other dimensions are kept. Samael was born to a slave, who was captured from another dimension, while her father was a ice demon. Samael was raised by the ice demon, his mother was killed shortly after he was born. Samael, grew up around the slaves though, as his father was a guard. He knows his people are invaders, he hated his dimension, as he didn't want to live with warlords. One day, he encountered a person from another dimension with a strange arrow. The strange man promised him to give him a power, to help him rise in his home, and to make a change. Curious, he accepted the man's offering, he was then stabbed by the arrow and gained his stand, Valhalla. He then accidentally kills the man by quickly freezing him to death. Though, this death was seen as a natural death, as most slaves freeze to death in the realm. He eventually managed to escape somehow. He also has Cryokinesis, and can create and control ice. Though, he has not mastered his powers yet, as he left before he started his training, so his cryokinesis is very unstable, and prefers to use his stand most of the time. He does know a decent bit about his abilities, but has almost mastered his stand's abilities. He also is immune to the cold, and is actually strong in the cold. However, he is very sensitive and weak to the heat, and can get dehydrated after a short while. Pyrokinetic users are very powerful against him. However, his stand makes him completely cold most of the time, thus making him more alleviated against hot temperatures, though extreme temperatures can make short work of him. Appearance He wears a black shirt with "LXXXVI." Roman numeral numbers for the number 86. He also wears basket ball pants, and wears black sneakers. Most of his body is ice blue, his torso and beak are cyan. His hair is a teal color, and is very thick and a bit curly, his hair is usually not combed. His eyes are light blue, and can almost be mistaken as a blind person. He also has a ice blue ravenous tail mouth, it's tongue is similar to a snake as it is forked. Valhalla To most people, Valhalla is completely invisible, only being visible to people who have stands, or can see spirits. He is humanoid in appearance though there are a few differences. The stand is mostly white, and it has two devil-like horns on his forehead. It is very tall and muscular, it has no mouth at all, and it has red eyes. Personality He is very reserved to most people, but tends to be a bit more open to his friends. He's not good when it comes to expressing his true feelings, or helping his friends dealing with serious issues. Thus he tends to mind his own business and not get involve. He also is worried about people seeing his stand or things his stand does. He even doesn't tell most of his friends, out of fear of people discovering his power. He has a strong sense of equality and fairness. He hates it when people are defeated unfairly and would rather give them a chance than outright accept the opportunity of a easy win. He has ADHD and Autism, so he has a hard time focusing, and also has a hard time understanding people, or learning things. His speech is also not well developed, as at times he does mispronounce his R's. Though, he has improved a lot over the years. A lot of people have a hard time understanding him, which does make him a bit frustrated. He also talks a little fast at some times. He has a guilty pleasure for puns, especially ice puns. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Go here Trivia * He originally had a earth manipulation power, but was scrapped due to the creator not being satisfied. ** His creator decided to give him a stand, when his creator developed a interest in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * His stand was named after the song, '''Halls of Valhalla' '' by Judas Priest. * He shares most of his personality with his creator (minus the fighting part, as his creator never fights people). Though, his backstory is entirely made up. * His concept was changed several times, mostly due to the creator feeling unsatisfied with it. Category:Characters with Mental Illnesses Category:M0nka6's Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Characters Category:Self-inserts Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Crows/Ravens